The Secrets of the War
by Obsidian07
Summary: War is brewing. The three super-nations of the Earth can't come to a proper agreement and blood is shed as a result. The only ones who can end this war are fighting on opposite sides of the field. Will they learn to work together or cause the world's end?
1. Prologue I

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Nor do I own anything else I mention in this story. Only the Plot is mine

Hey, 1st story, don't be too harsh with your comments...

The Secrets of War

PROLOGUE – I

Sasuke POV

There was nothing left, everything was flattened to the ground. The war ensued everything, demolished everything. Destroyed everything. War truly is a hideous thing. How long has it been since this stupid war started? I can't recall. How did it start? That on the other hand I can tell you about. In the year 2017 an imbalance of political might led to the rise of three "Super Powers". And by Super Powers, I mean the political, economic and military powers of the world.

To even out the power, the 3 nations created a council to discuss global issues. Well, that didn't go that well. See, the United States of America (USA) , The Extended European Union (EEU) and the People's Republic of China (PRC), the three Super Powers I mentioned earlier, didn't come to an agreement of power.

The USA believed that its military power should lead since it draws power and fear, the EEU on the other hand believed that it's economy, politic strength and more importantly technological "know how" should lead since it has the largest economy in the world, has the least amount of propionate and largest technological development, lastly, the PRC believed that it should lead since it contributes the biggest population and what is a nation without it's men.

I can't recall who took the first shot. All I remember is that it turned out to be a blood bath between the USA's military, the EEU's technology and the PRC's population. The USA was the most dominant and almost won, but the EEU's technology manages to hold on and, with additional development of such short notice, managed to be on par with the US. While the PRC invested in its population to exponentially increase its military man-power. The world is now divided. The USA, The EEU and The PRC, all fighting for world dominance.

Anyway, here I am, 4 years later, year 2021 still fighting in this bloody war. My name's Sasauke Uchiha, 18 years old, Captain of the "GA" Black Ops team "Shatten" of the European Union. "Shatten" together with two other teams, "Tonnerre" and Storm" are the first products of the EEU's Black Ops Class S Academy "GA" Department, trained in almost every battle scenario. You're probably wondering what "GA" stands for. "GA" stands for "Genetically Altered". We're the result of genetic engineering. I know what you might think, you probably think that genetic engineering is gross and immoral, but the EEU simple started this as a response to the USA's artificial drugs to enhance physical abilities. The EEU simply took it to the next level and used it's innovation to genetically modify our genes. It wasn't meant for military use, it was actually a project for research done on lab rats before the war. But with the war raging, we didn't have much of a choice. The scientists then changed the drafts of their genetic breakthrough to be applicable to humans and focused on the genes that stimulate the development of the traits needed for combat. Given the range of unnatural level of enhancement of the new draft, and the complexity of not only the human body but also the complexity of the human brain that has to cope with the physical changes, the success, survival and more importantly the compatibility rate of the developmental stages dropped dramatically to around 20% under ideal conditions and to under 10% at normal given conditions. Healthy couples were sought after for their genes to increase the survival rate. Technology and machines though, could never replicate the mother's womb so perfectly so although we ware altered technologically at a genetic level, we were still born naturally and we were named by and after our birth parents. Given the varying conditions and drastically low survival rates, only 15 of the original over a hundred survived. Our batch of 15 were then separated into three teams of five, namely "Shatten", "Tonnerre" and "Storm" named such to represent Europe's three most dominant countries: Germany, France and the United Kingdom.

Initially, I hated the idea of being scientifically changed, to be genetically different, bu now, i'm glad of what I am. It allows us to do things normal people could only dream about. It makes us faster, smarter, stronger, it enhances our senses our instincts and our reflexes. And most importantly, it gives us the power to have a great impact on this war.

But science and engineering are only part of the equation. There is also blood, sweat and dedication for rigorous training. It started when we were twelve, around the time when the tests have definitively shown that we survived the developmental stages of our genetic modification. The training was brutal, but it shaped us to who we are today. Our first mission came around 3 years ago and we have been on the field ever since.

We learned that the US had finally succeeded in their drug enhancements yet we have still to meet our American counterparts but it'll only be a matter of time.

There are a total of 5 members on my squad, namely:

Neji Hyuuga – age 19

genetic engineering level: S

special genetic trait: Byakugan

country of origin: Great Britain

Naruto Uzumaki - age 18

genetic engineering level: S

special genetic trait: Kyubii

country of origin: Spain

Shikamaru Nara - age 18

genetic engineering level: A

special genetic trait: Enhanced IQ of over 200

country of origin: Germany

Kiba Inuzuka - age 18

genetic engineering level: A

special genetic trait: Enhanced smell and hearing

country of origin: France

and lastly,

Sasuke Uchiha - age 18

genetic engineering level: S

special genetic trait: Sharingan

country of origin: Germany

This war has gone on for far too long and we intend to put a stop to it. I don't care who's at fault for this war. I don't care who stared it, but we intend to finish it. Too much blood has been spilled. I believe in the ideals of the EU and that is why I fight, that is why we fight.

Note:

The European Union (EU) should not be confused with the Extended European Union (EEU). The EU is composed of all members of the current European Union, while the EEU is from the authors imagination composing of all current EU members with the addition of theirs allies as the story line sees fit which includes bat is not limited to Russia.


	2. Prologue II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Nor do I own anything else I mention in this story. Only the Plot is mine

The Secrets of War

POLOGUE – II

Sakura POV

War truly is an ugly thing, it ruined everything. I wanted to be a doctor, to help people. Well, that dream was crushed soon enough. Since the US biological military unit sought me when I was 13 for my stable biological build up, they gave me a weird drug. It made me woozy for a few days and several other kids who were given the same drug died during those days. Well, I guess being taken at 13 isn' so bad if your me given that I don't remember my past. The only memories I have are from age 9 up. Well, at least I think I was 9, its all jumble up before that.

Only nine of our batch survived. We were experimented on, biological modified. And then, we were trained to be the best, teenage mercenaries. After passing all those tests, we were grouped into two teams, one for the boys and one for the girls. I never really got to know any of the boys, just saw a few glimpses of them in the lab or in training. I then, was grouped with four other girls to form a 5 cell team for the US special force military unit "Bio Ops". We were told that there are four possible outcomes of taking the particular pill we were given, either 1, the patient dies, 2, the patient enters a comatose stage(where he/she is pretty much dead if that happens since there haven't been any cases of any of them waking up after that), 3, the patiend enters lvl 1 biological enhancement which leads to sharpening o senses and enhancement of motor skills, or the pill will be perfectly compatible with the patient and he or she enters lvl 2 biological enhancement which is like a hyped up level 1.

The biological experiments have achieved great results and the US was pioneering in the worlds first super humans. Though the study of this drug is still relatively new, it shows that late childhood and early teens have the greatest survival rate and success rate since the body develops great immunities but still leaves space for reajusment during this developmental phase. The aduts they tested it on died almost instantly, then again, if the patient is too young, it rots of their immune system. The US was happy with the achievement, I mean we weren't exactly pleased about it, but the rest of the population, the government and the military thought it was a great step to winning a war if it came. And boy, it came alright. Yet the US didn't expect there to be a qick response to our biological enhancement in the form of the EU's genetic engineering. Studies put the level of improvement to the human body of both bio and genetic modification on the same level but actual face to face, combat has not yet occurred.

We heard news about what our genetic rivals have done to our forces but we pretty much did the same to theirs. We haven't met them yet but it does make me wonder who they are. Well, we've done filed work since 3 years ago, around the same time our European counterpart emerged.

We are currently being briefed for our next mission. We are to assassinate the European Chancellor of foreign affairs. wonder how that'll turn out.

The members of my team are:

Ino Yamanaka - age: 18

level of enhancement: 1

country of origin: USA

Hinata Hyuuga- age: 18

level of enhancement: 1

country of origin: Great Britain, Emmigrated to the USA at age 7

TenTen - age: 19

level of enhancement: 2

country of origin: Canada

Temari - age: 19

level of enhancement: 1

country of origin: USA

and ofcourse,

Sakura Haruno age: 18

level of enhancement: 2

country of origin: USA

like I said, war is an ugly thing. And he five of us are gonna give up everything to end this, be it for the right reasons or for bullshit, we are going to end this war.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ and REVIEW!<strong>

**Happy reading**...


	3. Chapter 1

The Secrets of War

Chapter 1 – Bloody Valentine

February 12, 2021 7:40

European Union Black Ops Base B – Madrid, Spain

Sasuke POV

The score was 2-3. We were playing a friendly game of football (sorry, _soccer _for all you Americans out there), Hawk vs. Shadow. My brother Itachi's team is beating us. We currently had possession and are on the attack. Neji passed it over to me on the right flank. I played a great through ball to Naruto on central attacking midfield, I then quickly as possible run to take tho position of forward. Naruto fires it towards me narrowly missing Sasori's defending foot. Great pass. I run directly at their keeper Deidara. There! Close enough. I fake a shot, he dives. The defenders are barreling straight at me. No time. I pass sharply to my left where Neji comes running. The defenders both focused on me fail to notice Neji and he has enough space to take a shot. And Shoot he did. GOAL 3 – 3. We were waling towards the kick-off line to restart play when the speakes blare out.

"_To all _'_Hawk' operatives, you are summoned to the 3rd floor briefing room for you next mission"_

There were numerous groans of protest complaining that our game was interrupted, again.

"You better Hurry little brother, Jiraiya doesn't like being kept waiting." Itachi said as he walked past us to his teammates.

"Well, I guess we should go then" I said to my team.

"What a drag" of course Shikamaru had to complain.

"Dobe! Get over here, stop whining. We've got a mission"

"Yeah, yeah. And stop calling me that! Bastard"

The only noise on the way to the briefing room was Naruto. He kept going on and on about how cool his first goal was or it sucked that we were interupted, again. I learned to tune out the dobe when he gets to annoying. I tend to ignore him when he's like that. Anyway, as we entered the briefing room, we saw Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai talking. They saw us entering and prompted us to take our seats. We did as we were told.

"What's this about pervy sage?" Naruto's loud mouth once again let loose.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway, Chancellor Asuma Sarutobi will travel to Japan and see if he could start an alliance with the Japanese government. You are assigned as his guards. He will go there personally as a sign of trust but we can't guarantee that there no leaks in information. Our inside sources say that they have not noticed any leaks but say that there are indeed moles here too. So, in case of an ambush or assassination attempt by PRC on USA, we are trusting you to protect him. Do you understand?" Jiraiya said while opening a map of Asia with japan in the middle. Your flight route will be through here" he said while drawing a line from the EU through to South Africa, through Australia and up to the east side of Japan.

"You will pass through these countries since we already have some sort of alliance with them. The PRC has attempted to form an alliance with Japan before but Japan has chosen to remain neutral. We hope that our ideals will help add Japan to the EU's circle. The USA has ignored Japan given their History. It is very important to know that Japan is very close to both the USA and the PRC and we must make sure that none of them get to the president." Kakashi addad

Neji was the first to speak up. "But sir, wouldn't it be foolish to send our Chancellor so close to enemy borders?"

Jiraiya was just about to answer but Shikamaru beat him to it. "We're doing this because the benefit of adding Japan to our arsenal is too much to give up. The gamble is big and if we were to fail, we would loose a lot, but adding japan the EU's circle would be a huge benefit, economically, technologically and politically. Am I right?"

"Sharp as always" Kakashi said. "You will leave today at 15:00 to meet up with the Chancellor in Rome. Then at around 5:00 tomorrow,(for those of you who are confused, Europe uses a 24hour clock, so 15:00 would be 3:00 pm while 5:00 would be 5:00 am) you will fly to South Africa for a refueling stop. Given the delicacy if this mission, you will fly by small military plane so you'll have to stop in South Africa, there you will refuel, then you will proceed to Australia where you'll once again, refuel then you'll finally fly to Japan. Gai will be you pilot. The entire trip From Italy to Japan should last about 14 hours so you should arrive at about 19:00 EU time, about 1:00 local time Japan on February 14. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" we reply together aside from Shikamaru who simply said a "yeah, yeah" and Naruto who added a "believe it!"

The Flight to South Africa was quiet, so was the flight to Australia nothing happened but our guard was still up.

February 13, 2021 10 am

US Special Ops Military Base

Sakura POV

We were just about to finish our daily training exercises when we were paged to the control room. We walked over to Lady Tsunade's office and was greeted by Shizune holding tonton.

"Lady Tsunade is waiting foy you guys"

"Thanks Shizune"

We entered Lady Tsunade's office expecting to see her once again drunk but to our surprise, she was perfectly sober and looking at us with a star that said 'DEAD SIRIOUS'.

"What is it lady Tsunade?" I asked.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten. Good, your all here. Take a seat." the five of them took their seats. " We got word from one of our inside sources, the EU is planning on sending their Chancellor to Japan to arrange a peace treaty alliance with them. We have avoided Japan for years given our history with them, but we can't let the EU get hold of them for they could be a game changer in this war." Tsunade looked me straight in the eye. "Your mission is to find and assassinate the EU's Chancellor. The guys are on the front lines defending the PRC down in South America. You are the best we've got. We're counting on you. Know that this is a very crucial mission for both us and the EU so I expect that they would bring in their best as well. You might even encounter their famed genetically engineered soldiers. You will leave in two hours to make sure that you arrive before them and that you have enough time to set up your plans. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" we answered in unison.

"Good"

February 14, 2021 1:00 local time: Japan

Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo, Japan

"_Welcome to Tokyo International Airport" _the on board speakers announced.

Everything was going according to plan, no attacks, no unpleasant surprises no enemy assassins. We left the airport and got a cab. The less suspicious the better so leaving the airport with a simple cab instead of a limo was the bast course of action. With our disguise, no one noticed the chancellor. We reached the hotel and checked in. we settled for a 2nd class suite, presidential would draw too much unwanted attention. We settled into the hotel room and checked every room for traps, bugs and what not. We placed security precautions everywhere. Non of which made noise. All of our traps simply sent a silent signal to our wrist watches informing us if there is an intruder and where he/she would be in the building.

"Mr. Chancellor, the bedroom seems to be the safest room in the suite. We'll set up more security measures there. We apologize that we couldn't give you a five star suite but as you know, this is a secret meeting and we have to be as inconspicuous as possible. Because of this, we cannot ask the Japanese local police for help and calling for national military support would only draw attention." Kiba told the Chancellor.

"Yes, Yes. I understand" Mr. Sarutobi replied.

The only people who know that we're here are the higher ups back at home, the Japanese president and his trusted men, and the head of the airport who received word from the president to let us through with our "equipment" that would otherwise be illegal in almost every country in the world.

The fact that he let us enter his country with our weapons shows that he trusts us to a point where the probability of the peace treaty being signed is very high.

"Neji, set up perimeter and improve the security measures" I called to Neji.

"Shikamaru, set up your gear and check the net for any news and leaks about us being here. Kiba, you and Akamaru, sniff the place out. I want it clean. And Naruto, make sure the Chancellor has everything he needs." I addad

For the moment, it was peaceful, but that didn't last long.

February 14, 2021 2:30:00 local time: Japan

Leaf Hotel

It was between 2:00 and 3:00. Even before dawn. I noticed a tiny glow out the window that lasted only for a split second. An average human would never have noticed it but I saw it immediately.

I pressed a button on my watch to draw everyones attention. Good thing our watches serve as our communicators.

"Slight movement, kitchen window. No forced entry. At least not yet. Kiba, do a sweep of the area. Neji, check the perimeter. Shikamaru, check the traps. And Naruto, be quiet and get ready for an attack. Protect the chancellor.

"Sasuke, something's not right. My byakugan can't see properly. Its as if there is this fog, or cloud blocking me out." Neji whispered into his watch.

"Dude, Akamarus sniffin' somethin'. There's definitely someone here with us. And he, she or they don't seem to be friendly." Kiba added.

"Traps are clean, didn't catch a thing" Shikamaru fishished.

"Alright, my sharingan is still working. I can see slight movement on the right of the kitchen. Stay in the shadows, stay hidden. The hunter becomes the hunted."

"Copy" Naruto , Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba whispered back.

February 14, 2021 2:30:00 local time: Japan

Leaf Hotel

Sakura POV

"Hinata, movement?" Sakura whispered to her earing two-way radia.

"Can't quite make it out. The electro-fog we put up disrupts by byakugan too you know. We don't even know if they have a byakgan user."

"Hinata, we both know that given that the byakugn originated from Europe, they must have a byakuga user." Ino spoke up.

"Stop bickering. Temari, Tenten, Ino Hinata. Ready?" Sakura asked her team.

"Let'd get this over with."

"3, 2, 1, go go go"

February 14, 2021 2:30:00 local time: Japan

Leaf Hotel

Sasuke POV

The windows shattered, a figure entered and our eyes met, just before I took my shot. He dodged it, I saw flock of pink, adjusted my sharingan only to find out that he is actually a she. Its a girl. Well, I shouldn't be surprised but her pointing her gun at me isn't exactly helping. I avoided her bullet and took a brief moment to take in my entire surroundings.

"Got tcha." I shoot my goon to her right forcing her to move left. I quickly unsheathed my katana and swung it full to my right. My blade clashed with hers. The sound of several guns and blades clashing reverberated through the hotel suite. Good thing the chancellor knows how to keep his mouth shut as instructed. A swung again to my left forcing her to avoid it. It seems that my sharingan can see better in the dark. Perfect, she dodges to her left and before she can get her balance I took my shot. She bent back slightly mid air and the bullet grazed her cheek. What? She dodged that?

"Your not taking me that easily" She said to me.

"Yeah?" I ask back.

I dashed at her, took my swing which got blocked bulled my gun but baked and did a low sweep. I guess she didn't expect that one. I straddled her pointed my gun straight at her forehead.

"Looks like I got you"

I was just about to pull my trigger when I felt a bullet enter my right shoulder.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
